


Get Me Out of My Mind

by Taayjaay



Series: Clown Boy [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Birthday Party, Bottom Louis, Desperate, Dirty Talk, Fingering, First Time, Fuck This, I have No Excuse, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Teasing, Underage - Freeform, also, basically i have a bunch of character flaws that make me a terrible person, blowjob, clown fic, i'm sorry i havent posted in forever, it will have another part, its smutty drabble, the good shit lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 11:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6193285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taayjaay/pseuds/Taayjaay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In any class, there always seems to be one person who the other students do not like for whatever reason. Whether it be the way they act, the way they dress, or how they look, people will single out that person and make their life absolutely miserable. In Louis’ class, that person had always been Harry Styles.</p><p>Or, alternately, the one where Harry never really grew up but Louis is forced to go to his birthday parties anyways. Louis hates clowns and there may or may not be a bouncy castle involved. And feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Me Out of My Mind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [23seconds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/23seconds/gifts).



> Hey guys! This is a fic I wrote for a ridiculous prompt given to me by my absolute best friend LaShay (23seconds). Please leave feedback! I'm teacuphaz on tumblr- come say hello!

In any class, there always seems to be one person who the other students do not like for whatever reason. Whether it be the way they act, the way they dress, or how they look, people will single out that person and make their life absolutely miserable. In Louis’ class, that person had always been Harry Styles.

In Harry’s case, it wasn’t that he was unbearable to be around. He didn’t dress weird, talk funny, or look bad, but there was something different about him, and his classmates reacted in the same way that kids usually did when someone was “different”. Harry was excluded in the cafeteria, he was picked last for teams in gym class, and the teacher always had to choose his partner for group projects so that he wouldn’t be left out. As far as Louis and his classmates were concerned, Harry was weird and never grew up at the same time the rest of them did.

Louis remembered getting so drunk that he blacked out in the middle of a football field with his friends while Harry was still climbing trees with the innocence of a child. When everyone else was old enough to bring money to school to buy a lunch during break, Harry’s mom was still cutting the crust off his sandwiches. It seemed as though everyone was in a rush to grow up except Harry, which ultimately branded him as an outcast.

Louis almost felt bad, really, because Harry seemed so oblivious to the fact people didn’t like him. He sat cheerily at his own lunch table because there were no empty seats at the table Louis sat at. He would ignore the people who made fun of him when he spoke, as if he didn’t notice their mocking tones. Louis rarely even spent this much time thinking about Harry, but it was that time of year again, and Louis couldn’t avoid the inevitable for too much longer.

Harry’s annual birthday party.

Harry hand-delivered his invitations a week before his party every single year, his mom driving him door to door to ensure everyone was invited and nobody was left out. In the past, everyone’s parents forced them to go to Harry’s party, but within the last few years, kids started making their own choices, and therefore, the attendance rates were low. Louis, however, was not that lucky.

Every year, Louis’ mom would quite literally force him to go to Harry’s party no matter how much he protested.

“Louis! Harry is at the door for you!” Louis was expecting his mom to announce Harry’s arrival sometime that week, reluctantly dragging himself off the couch to greet his classmate.

“Hi, Louis!” Harry beamed cheerily, extending his arm forward to offer Louis a tacky, handmade invitation.

“Uh, hey Harry. Thanks.” Louis held the invitation without looking at it, clenching it in his fist by his side while forcing a weak smile.

“The party is at the same place it is every year, my house, obviously. It’s my sweet sixteen, did you know? Of course you knew. And guess what? My mom even rented a bouncy castle! This is going to be my best party yet!” Louis stifled a laugh. Harry was so naive. A bouncy castle? That didn’t exactly meet Louis’ expectations of the “average sweet sixteen” party, let alone the “best” sweet sixteen party.

“Cool. Thanks.” 

“I can’t stay though, I have so many more invitations to hand out! See you there, Lou!” Harry smiled, waving his whole hand and he ran back to the vehicle. Louis smiled through closed lips and motioned a quick wave towards Harry’s mom who was grinning almost as big as Harry, lingering by the door just long enough to seem polite. He turned around in the doorway to see his mother standing behind him.

“He is so sweet, Louis. You should invite him over to play soccer with you and the boys sometime!” Louis’ mom suggested as Louis closed the front door. 

“He’s so lame, mom. A bouncy castle? What are we, ten?” 

“Louis Tomlinson! I didn’t raise you to speak about others that way. He has never done anything mean to you whatsoever.” His mom scolded, brows furrowing over her soft eyes.

“Can you please not make me go this year? I’ll do anything. I’ll do your laundry for a month.” 

“I can barely get you to do your own.” Louis’ mom sighed. “Is it really that difficult to spend a few hours with him? I’m sure there will be others there, plus they always get cake from that fantastic bakery you love so much.” Louis groaned, accepting her argument reluctantly.

“Fine, but I’m only doing it because of the cake. God, it’s almost like you don’t want me to have a social life. You’re ruining my street cred.” His mother looked at him, re-adjusting her son’s collar and ruffling his hair.

“You’ll live. Wash up, dinner is almost ready.”

*******

“You’re actually going to go to that shit show? You couldn’t make me go to that kids house if you paid me a thousand bucks.” Louis was sitting at his regular lunch table, his friends staring wide eyed at him after confessing that he had no choice but to go to Harry’s party. 

“You’re overreacting. Besides, it’s not like I’ll have to stay more than a few hours.”

“That’s a few hours too long, Tomlinson.” The boy behind him shook his head. Louis saw the disgust in his friends’ faces. They all pitied him, he even sort of pitied himself.

“So who is gonna volunteer to come with me so I don’t have to spend the whole time making awkward small talk with his family?” Louis chuckled hopefully, everyone around him staying silent. He sighed. “Yeah, I don’t blame you guys.” Louis’ eyes scanned over to where Harry was sitting, looking at the boy who was eating animal crackers out of a ziploc while colouring with markers. Why couldn’t he just be normal?

“Look at him. Bet he’s never even gotten a handy from someone other than his own mother.” One of the boys joked, everyone at the table laughing in unison. Louis, however, didn’t laugh. He suddenly wasn’t in a very good mood.

*******

Saturday came sooner than Louis expected, his mom dropping him off at Harry’s front step to make sure her son didn’t ditch the party. She kissed his hair, smiling at him proudly.

“Harry’s mother called me and told me to send you around to the backyard when you come. They’re all outside hanging out. You be good, okay?” She instructed, Louis’ lip pouting out more than he’d care to admit.

“Fine. If I don’t call you in two hours, assume they skinned me alive and are feasting on my flesh and still beating heart.” Louis received a light smack on the shoulder, his mom turning him around and motioning for him to march towards the backyard. He was filled with dread as he entered the yard through the back gate to see nobody his age, only parents, middle aged people, and small children who Louis assumed were all related to Harry in some way. Harry wasn’t lying, there was an enormous bouncy castle filled with screaming children right next to the barbecue and picnic tables. Louis began walking towards the tables until he saw him standing across the yard with a goofy smile on his face.

No, not Harry. A clown.

Harry’s parents had hired a clown for the party. Not just a clown, but a clown that looked nearly identical to the one that had traumatized Louis as a child, causing him to have a deathly fear of clowns for the rest of his life. Louis’ palms were sweating, his heart feeling tight in his chest. Louis tried to swallow, but his throat felt stuck and his mouth felt dry. Louis turned around to walk back through the gate to call his mom when he heard someone yell his name in a familiar voice.

“Louis! You’re finally here! Don’t worry, I know it doesn’t look that exciting yet, but the party is just starting!” Harry was now face to face with Louis who could still see the clown out of the corner of his eye.

“Yeah, happy birthday, Harry.” Louis’ voice sounded weak even to himself, but Harry didn’t seem to notice. 

“Don’t you want to go in the bouncy castle with me? I can tell my mom that I only want it to be the two of us and she can get all my cousins out! We better go on before we eat, wouldn’t want to get sick, right?” Louis smiled slightly. Harry really was endearing; the way his cheeks flushed and his eyes lit up so hopeful was something that people lost as they got older. Louis couldn’t remember the last time one of his friends showed genuine emotion, because emotions were for people who cared too much which was lame. He almost forgot about the clown for a moment, until he saw it walking towards them. 

“Uh, yeah maybe in a little bit! I, uh, gotta call my mom.”

“Didn’t you just see her?” Harry pointed out.

“Yeah, uh, I just… I forgot your present in the car!” Louis almost shouted, turning on his heel and sprinting back to the front yard. He felt nauseous, sitting on the front step breathing heavily. Louis pulled his phone from his pocket, typing a quick message to his mom.

COME GET ME.

Louis was barely there for ten minutes and three disapproving text messages from his mom before someone came to check on him. 

“Louis?” Harry’s voice startled him. He looked up from his phone anxiously, foot tapping on the pavement.

“Just getting some air!” Louis defended, hopping to his feet. Harry looked slightly confused, but quickly moved past Louis’ odd behaviour.

“My mom brought everyone inside so me and you have some time outside to ourselves. Wanna bounce?” Harry appeared hopeful, and Louis prayed that by everyone, Harry meant the clown as well.

“Oh yeah, okay.” Louis agreed, following Harry back to the backyard.

To Louis’ relief, the backyard was totally empty other than the massive bouncy castle. He reluctantly followed Harry who halfway through the yard broke into a sprint.

“Race ya!” Harry laughed, and Louis chuckled, running halfheartedly towards the inflatable. “You know you don’t have to let me win just ‘cause it’s my birthday. You’re a really fast runner. I watch all your games.” Harry breathed heaving, removing his shoes and climbing inside.

“You do?” 

“Not because of you. Just for something to do after school.” Harry began jumping, smiling as Louis did the same.

“If you like soccer, why not join the team?” Louis suggested, Harry’s expression falling a bit.

“Not everyone is as coordinated as you, captain.” Harry teased, Louis accepting that response. Louis bounced a few times, throwing himself into a backflip. “Whoa! How did you do that?” Harry’s eyes widened, Louis grinning smugly.

“You just do it. No secret to it. It’s not like fucking up will hurt too bad even if you do it wrong, yeah?” Louis felt a bit awkward after cursing, realizing he’d never heard a bad word slip out of Harry’s mouth before. Harry took a few bounces, jumping backwards and turning once in the air, landing on his stomach with a soft thud.

“Oof. That was awful.” Harry laughed, getting back on his feet.

“No it wasn’t! It was great! The flip is the hard part. A bit of practice and you’ll be able to land on your feet!”

After about a half hour, Louis was surprised to find himself almost actually enjoying the party. Harry was practicing flips over and over, and he could almost land on his feet. Louis couldn’t stop laughing at the dozens of awkward ways Harry had fallen over within the last few minutes, the boy’s long limbs extremely uncoordinated with the rest of his body. They laid on the inflatable floor laughing together until Harry’s mom called for them.

“Harry! Louis! Time to come in for a bit. Also, Louis, I spoke to your mum, and she told me about how at your birthday, you had a fire with some friends! I thought that was a lovely idea! I sent Louis’ dad to go get wood for when everyone else leaves! Your mum said you could even stay the night, if you like.” Louis hoped he was doing a good enough job of hiding the disappointment on his face. As much as he was enjoying himself now, he didn’t think he could spend a whole night with Harry.

“I wouldn’t want to trouble you.” Louis started, nervously. 

“Nonsense! We love having you here! I’ll let your mom know you’re staying. The clown is making balloon animals if you guys want to come inside!” 

“Sweet, balloon animals! Are you coming?” Louis felt his throat tighten.

“Uh, how about you go on without me? I won’t be long.” 

“Okay, what balloon animal do you want me to get for you? I wouldn’t want you to miss out!”

“Surprise me?” Louis suggested, staying back while Harry ran to the house. 

He didn’t know how he was gonna get out of this one. 

Pulling out his phone, Louis saw that his mother had been texting him.

You are staying over there for the night, no arguments. I’ll drop off your night bag in a couple hours. Don’t be a downer, have fun.

*******

Louis didn’t know how long he’d spent outside, maybe somewhere around an hour, but he was too scared to go inside let alone admit why he was afraid in the first place. He wasn’t normally this rude, even to Harry, but there was no way he was facing his fear and risking being embarrassed. The door to the backyard opened, Harry coming outside wearing a hat made from twisted balloons.

“Hey, Louis. I got you a balloon hat and some cake. You missed me opening my presents. Are you feeling okay?” Harry placed the hat on Louis’ head, handing the other boy a hefty slice of cake. Louis was very appreciative, but slightly embarrassed.

“I’m okay, yeah. Maybe I bounced too much.”

“You’re not too sick to stay are you? I got really excited. I’ve never had a sleepover with someone I’m not related to.” Harry admitted, Louis taking a bite of cake.

“Don’t call it a sleepover. It’s just two dudes hanging out overnight, yeah? We aren’t ten anymore.” Louis spoke with a mouth full, Harry nodding in acceptance of Louis’ criticism. “Yeah, I don’t know. Thanks for the cake, man.”

“Your mum’s on her way with your stuff. She could probably just bring you home if you aren’t feeling well.” Louis saw the disappointment in Harry’s eyes, and he regretted what he was about to say. Taking a deep breath, he spoke.

“You got any snacks for tonight?” Louis smiled weakly, looking at Harry who was beaming. 

“Yeah! My dad said that it might even be warm enough to sleep in the bouncy castle! How great is that!” 

Fantastic.

*******

It took another hour, but Harry’s guests finally left (including the clown, thank god), and Louis’ mother dropped of his stuff. Much to his disapproval, many pictures were taken of him and Harry wearing their matching balloon hats, because their mums thought they looked “too cute”. Louis removed the hat immediately after. It was getting dark out finally, Louis snacking on another slice of cake while Harry’s dad created a fire in the firepit. He’d even gone out and bought stuff for Louis and Harry to make s’mores earlier. Louis thought it was awesome how Harry’s parents really went out of their way to make Harry happy on his birthday.

Louis went out by the fire to sit with Harry and his parents for a bit. Him and Harry both sat on the bench of the picnic table adjacent to the fire while his parents sat in large camping chairs. Harry’s parents were polite and very nice, asking Louis about school and soccer, plans for the future, and his own family. It was dark out before his parents went back inside, bringing them out blankets for the night and going to bed. Louis examined the quilts, assuming they were made for Harry when he was small, the careful hand stitching worn from use but still sturdy. Harry was quieter than usual, his hair falling across his forehead softly and his eyes intent on the fire he was cooking a marshmallow over.

“Good birthday, Haz?” Louis breathed, trying to break the tension. “You haven’t spoken much since we got out here.”

“Good birthday.” Harry nodded. “Great birthday, actually.” Something still felt wrong. Louis wasn’t sure if he should pry further, taking a moment to consider whether he was crossing a boundary that he shouldn’t be crossing.

“Usually when me and my friends-” Louis cringed as he spoke, realizing how often Harry was excluded from things, “when we have fires, we get really drunk.”

“I’ve never been drunk.” Harry replied, pursing his lips and placing his cooked marshmallow between two graham crackers.

“No? Well maybe next time we have a fire you can try it. No drugs or anything, maybe just a cooler or something.”

“Maybe. I don’t see us having a fire together anytime soon though.” Harry was nonchalant as he spoke, not making eye contact with Louis who was almost directly beside him. He ate his s’more slowly, appearing to be deep in thought.

“Why not?”

“You don’t like me. It’s not like I can’t tell. You avoided me for most of the day.” Louis’ heart beat faster in his chest.

“No, Harry, I…” Louis grit his teeth together, taking a deep breath. At this point, the truth seemed more embarrassing than his secret fear, Louis choosing to expose the latter. “I’m afraid of clowns.” Harry’s head shot up immediately.

“You what?”

“I am terrified of clowns. Like, deathly afraid. I’ve been avoiding him all day.” Louis admitted, cheeks flushing red in the light of the fire. Harry smirked, chuckling under his breath.

“You could’ve told me. I thought you weren’t afraid of anything.” Harry admitted, as though Louis was superhuman and appeared fearless to any outsiders. Louis kept up a tough act, he could see how Harry wouldn’t see through his fake fearless persona.

“I know.” Louis breathed, but the tension was still in the air. Harry took the last bite of his s’more, holding it up and offering it to Louis who opened his mouth, grabbing the last little bit with his teeth.

“I still know that you don’t want to be here tonight.” Harry sighed, face slightly broken. 

“Harry, that’s not exactly-”

“I’m not like your other friends. I’ve never been to parties. I’ve never gotten drunk or high or snuck out. I’ve never even been kissed, let alone fucked.” Louis almost choked, halfway through swallowing the last bite of Harry’s s’more. He’d never heard Harry curse. It was a bit shocking. Harry almost seemed normal- for once in his life. Unfortunately, that was a bit unsettling for Louis to find out. Sure, Harry was weird, but he didn’t have to feel like that was necessarily wrong

“You are just fine. You can do whatever you want at your own pace.” 

“Maybe I do wanna do things. I just don’t know how.” Harry admitted with a stern jaw. In this moment, Louis couldn’t remember why him and his friends gave Harry such a hard time. The kid was attractive, nice, and not that bad to be around. By this point, Louis had almost forgotten why he didn’t want to come over in the first place.

“What do you want to do?” Louis asked. 

“I don’t know. I don’t even know what I’m missing out on. I never had anyone to show me.”

“I’ll show you. Anything you want.” Louis assured, realizing that he couldn’t make up for the last eleven years but hoping that Harry would give him the chance to change.

“We can go to the beach one day and get drunk?” Harry smiled hopefully.

“Yeah man, anything!” 

“Maybe I could go to a party and spend the night.”

“I’m sure I could hook you up.”

“Maybe I’ll even get laid eventually.” Harry chuckled, fingers fidgeting in his pockets. “What’s it like, Lou?” 

“What, sex?” Louis blushed, matching Harry’s equally flushed face. He didn’t usually talk about this topic with his friends, and just the thought of it made Harry seem even closer to him on the wooden bench they were seated on than he was before.

“I imagine it to be like going on a run, but better.” Harry pursed his lips, voice weak.

“No. It’s like at the time, nothing else matters but how badly you need to be close to that other person. It’s incredible.” Louis bit his lip, hips shifting a bit involuntarily.

“Wow. I can’t even imagine.” 

“Yeah. It’s great.” Louis nodded. “In all honesty though I’m not as experienced as you’d believe. None of us are. Don’t feel bad.”

“Do you ever just imagine it? What someone’s lips taste like? What they’d look like undressed?” 

“Yeah.” Louis’ heart was pounding. He was watching Harry’s lips as the boy spoke, and in that moment, Louis related directly to what Harry was saying. Harry’s lips were pink and shiny, and he couldn’t draw his eyes away from the boy’s mouth.

“What are you thinking?” Harry asked, Louis lifting his eyes up to meet Harry’s. Harry seemed closer than ever, but still too far away all at once.

“I’m imagining what your lips taste like.” Louis admitted, swallowing hard as he shifted on the bench. “What about you?”

“I’m thinking of letting you find out.” Harry shifted so that his body was angled directly towards Louis, moving his face closer, judging Louis’ reactions, movements timid and unsure.

“Well we’ve got a couple hours.” Louis breathed, leaning into Harry’s mouth and pausing right before the boy’s lips. He went to speak again, as if he was unsure of what they were about to do, but instead, he pressed their lips together softly, feeling Harry whimper in surprise immediately.

They remained still and stiff for a few moments, Louis awkwardly breathing through his nose as he enjoyed the pressure of Harry’s lips against his. He remained for a moment, pulling back to look into Harry’s eyes.

The night around them seemed deafeningly quiet except for the crackling fire. Harry’s eyes were yearning and needy, lips pouting outward with uncertainty.

“I want to taste you.” Harry spoke, and Louis felt the adrenaline rush through his body. He reconnected their lips slowly, this time, opening his lips slightly, which Harry mimicked.

Louis traced Harry’s lips with his tongue, taking charge of the situation and feeling the boy’s breath shudder with the intimate touch. His tongue moved past Harry’s lips to his teeth, Harry reacting and touching the tip of his tongue to Louis’. Louis’ hand moved to Harry’s waist, the other cradling the back of the boy’s head with fingers tugging gently at the boy’s curls.

Louis kissed Harry deeper now, breathing deeply and kissing Harry with more passion. Harry gained confidence, tongue exploring Louis’ mouth and lips. Harry tasted sweet like marshmallow, Louis giggling slightly at how well that suited Harry. Harry’s teeth were around Louis’ bottom lip, and the boy gently bit down, Louis involuntarily gasping a slight moan. Harry pulled back immediately.

“Was that wrong? Did I hurt you?” Harry appeared concerned.

“No, god no. It means I want more.” Louis gasped, short of breath. Harry smiled shyly, leaning back in with more confidence.

Louis moved from Harry’s mouth across his face to his neck, sucking lightly at the skin there. His tongue lapped over the sensitive skin, moving down the side of Harry’s neck. Harry was whimpering at the unfamiliar touch, and Louis pulled the boy closer, sucking dark marks into the pale skin through his desperate teeth.

“God, Louis, I didn’t know anything could feel this good.” Harry’s voice was high pitched and shaky, hand gripped tightly onto Louis’ thigh which was slightly painful, but mostly a turn-on to Louis. Louis breathed in, inhaling the scent of Harry’s shampoo, overwhelmed by the closeness of the other boy and the intensity of the situation.

“What do you want, Harry?” Louis whispered, holding Harry by the hip. He pulled back, looking into Harry’s wide eyes, pupils flickering in the firelight. Harry looked like he wanted to speak, but he was searching for the words to say. Louis wasn’t used to having to be careful. “How about,” Louis began, “We go over to the bouncy castle so we can have some privacy?”

“Yeah, uh, we can do that.” Harry smiled, Louis standing up, offering Harry a hand to help him up. Louis was close enough to Harry now to see the boy was a good inch taller than he was, as opposed to the last twelve birthday parties where Louis specifically remembered being taller than Harry. Harry placed his hands on Louis’ lower back, unsure, and Louis could feel himself getting hard, his hips begging to press into something for some sort of pressure. Louis suddenly felt his feet leave the ground, Harry lifting him and heading towards the inflatable castle. Louis wrapped his legs securely around Harry’s waist, tonguing at the boy’s neck.

Harry sat Louis down, both boys bouncing slightly on the blankets on top of the inflatable. Harry giggled, laying beside Louis.

“‘Saw that in a movie.” Harry admitted, proud of himself. Louis chuckled. He’d never been carried before, anyone he’d slept with was smaller than him. Suddenly, he was very aware of how big Harry’s hands were, and how long his slender fingers looked in comparison to his own.

Louis reached down, undoing Harry’s pants timidly.

“Is this too much?” Louis asked.

“Louis. Please. I’m not a kid. Get on with it.” Harry urged, pressing up into Louis’ hand. Louis unbuttoned the boy’s pants hastily now, pulling them down with a bit of help from Harry, and smiling as he saw Harry for the first time, hard and flushed. He placed his hand on Harry’s cock, smiling at the boy who was biting his swollen lips. Louis leaned over and pressed his lips against the tip.

Harry whimpered, pressing past Louis’ lips and into the warmth of his mouth. Louis sucked gently, Harry’s whimpers filling his eager ears, the boy reaching down to tangle his fingers in Louis’ hair.

“Bet your mom would be surprised if she came outside right now, you better be quiet.” Louis teased, flicking his tongue over the ridge of Harry’s cock. “Such a pretty little boy. Mouth-fucking a boy for the first time on top of his mum’s clean sheets.” Harry moaned loudly, pressing past Louis’ mouth again. Louis felt his dick twitch in his pants, moaning vibrations around Harry. Louis loved that Harry got off on his words, as if nobody had ever spoken to the boy in this way. It was almost hotter knowing that nobody HAD spoken to Harry this way.

“I’m a good boy.” Harry chuckled, hips moving at a steady rhythm now.

“Oh god.” Louis groaned, not being able to resist any longer. He sat up on his knees, removing his shirt and undoing his own pants with speed, Harry’s eyes going wild. “You know you look so god damn good, right Harry? Absolutely incredible.” 

“Yeah?” Harry breathed, raspy voice shaking as he touched himself, eyes locked on Louis. “You know what I’ve always wanted to try?” Louis groaned, wishing Harry’s hands were touching him instead.

“Hm.” 

“Well…” Harry started, biting his lip shyly. “I saw this in a video my cousin had saved on an old laptop I got as a hand me down… It had a woman who had a man using his tongue, but-”

“Rimming. I can do that.” Louis nearly groaned at the thought of making Harry whimper with his tongue.

“Actually… Can I?” Louis could tell Harry was blushing, even in the dark.

“Fuck, please.” Harry grinned, Louis sounding more eager to himself than he expected. Louis laid on his stomach, pressing his knees into the blankets and propping himself up.

“Tell me if it’s good, okay?” And before Louis could respond, Harry’s tongue was flicking over his hole, wet and warm and oh so good and Louis was whining, unashamedly, pressing against Harry’s face desperate for more.

“Fuck, Harry! Oh, baby it’s so… Oh.” Louis’ arms were shaking, fists clenching the quilts tightly. Harry flattened his tongue, lapping across Louis’ hole, his big hands spread across Louis’ bum. Harry had always admired Louis secretly during soccer practise, but he never would’ve thought he’d have the privilege of worshipping Louis with his tongue. Not just any boy- Louis Tomlinson. It was enough to make any sixteen-year-old insecure.

“Is this… Is it like the others?” Harry asked shyly. Louis paused, confused for a few minutes. What did Harry mean? Suddenly, it dawned on him.

“Are you asking if you’re better at this than the other people I’ve slept with?” Louis took Harry’s silence as confirmation. “I’ve… nobody’s actually ever done this to me, but jesus, Haz, it’s so damn good. Please. I need your fingers.” Without hesitation, Harry easily slid a long finger inside the smaller boy, Louis gasping as he felt the intrusion.

“You’ve never had another boy inside you?” Harry’s voice was weak, Louis gasping as Harry prepped him with two fingers. “You, Louis Tomlinson, have never been finger fucked by another boy?” Shit. Louis clenched around Harry’s finger. Something about the boy cursing was so hot to Louis that he could barely stand it.

“No, I haven’t.” Louis reassured, desperately trying to make Harry’s fingers go deeper. “I don’t think anyone in our class is that experienced man, we’re all pretending. You’re doing fine. Better than fine. Incredible, actually.” Louis winced as Harry inserted a third finger, sliding them in and out with little precision, driving Louis crazy. ”I think I’m ready.”

“Ready?” Harry seemed confused.

“To have sex. You know, like, not just fingers and tongues. I want you to fuck me for real.” Louis’ heard his own voice, which sounded more desperate than he expected. 

“Shit, you want that? For real?” Harry gasped, cock twitching at the same time his voice broke.

“If you’re okay with that.” Louis held his breath, praying Harry was okay with that.

“I don’t think I’ve ever needed something so bad Lou.” Harry whimpered. Louis laid on his back, spitting on his hand and covering Harry in his makeshift lube. Harry used his hand to line himself up with Louis’ hole, attaching his lips to Louis’ and sucking. He pressed inside Louis, both boys whining in unison as they adjusted to the tightness between them.

Louis felt like his head was spinning. Harry was so close that it was unreal. Louis could almost taste the sweat off Harry’s lips as they panted against each other, and neither of them had even moved yet. Louis reached his hands down, tugging at Harry’s shirt and trying to pull it up over the boy’s head. Harry complied, exposing his bare chest to the boy beneath him. Their bare bodies pressed against each other, Harry lightly sucking at the skin covering Louis’ collarbones with his pink lips.

“Move.” Louis begged, Harry pulling out entirely and thrusting back into Louis with a strangled groan.

“Louis.” Harry whimpered, pressing into the boy at a rapid pace. 

“Say my name.” Louis growled, the boy’s curls falling into his face and tickling his cheeks. “What, is this a thing for you? You like bringing boys over and fucking them in your backyard where anyone can hear them beg for you?”

“Louis.” 

“Are these the blankets from your bed? I bet whoever made them for you would be disappointed in what you’re doing on them right now, yeah? Such a bad boy and nobody even knows.” Louis didn’t know if he was trying to turn Harry on or himself, but he was sure it was working for both of them. The way the stupid bouncy castle was shaking was enough to alert people across the block to what they were doing. “You’re just a little slut for the captain of the football team, yeah?” Louis teased.

“Louis!” Harry gasped.

“Yeah, baby?” Louis was angling his hips to where Harry was brushing over one spot that made Louis’ eyes cross with pleasure. It was too much and not enough all at once, Louis holding onto Harry like if he let go, everything would stop all at once.

“You feel, I can’t even… Louis.” Harry whimpering his name was almost pushing Louis over the edge. He didn’t want to embarrass himself and come too fast, but the way Harry was looking at him he was barely holding on. Louis nearly lost it when Harry grabbed his hand, gently at first, then more aggressive as Harry chased his own orgasm.

“Harry…” Louis warned, moaning into Harry’s mouth. He saw a desperation in Harry’s eyes moments later, a needy, whiny sound escaping Harry’s throat as the boy’s thrusts became shaky and uneven. Louis reached between their bodies, jerking himself rapidly until he was shaking, voice breaking into a high pitched yelp as he came. He spilled his load between their stomachs, nails digging into Harry for some stability, feeling as though the whole world was spinning around them.

Harry shifted uncomfortably, unsure of what to do or if what just happened was okay. Louis felt the unease, but was unable to let the boy go, still grasping onto him for support.

“Harry. Oh, fuck, Harry.” Louis groaned, still experiencing the aftershock of his orgasm before going limp, not realizing until then that one of his hands was still interlaced with Harry’s.

“Was that-”

“Don’t even. That doesn’t even compare to anything I’ve ever experienced. Louis admitted, leaning up to peck Harry gently on the lips. Harry’s curls fell across his face and he was blushing again, pulling out of Louis and moving to lay beside the boy. Louis grabbed his shirt and cleaned up his stomach before leaning over Harry and cleaning him up too, kissing the boy’s bare stomach and feeling him giggle. Harry was ticklish, which might just be the cutest thing Louis had ever learned about another person. Louis laid beside Harry, pulling the boy close to his chest, feeling his own lungs expanding and contracting against the body beside him. It took a few moments before Harry spoke.

“You don’t need to start talking to me at school or anything, I get it. Tonight can stay between us.” Harry offered. Louis’ heart sunk. He didn’t realize that Harry thought of him as that heartless, though he knew he hadn’t done much to prove otherwise in the last… well, ever.

“The only thing I don’t want you telling anyone is that I’m afraid of clowns.” Louis reassured, hugging the boy closer to his body.

“You mean that-”

“Don’t be silly, man. I’m not embarrassed of you. It would suck if I was, because then I’d really be embarrassed that you’re going to have to start wearing my football jersey to all my games.” Louis chuckled. “Seeing as you’re going to be there anyways. I mean.” Harry rolled his eyes, pulling the blanket so that it draped over both of them.

“Thank you-”

“Harry I just can’t believe I never realized this sooner. I was stupid the way I acted. It will never happen again, I swear. You’re fine just how you are, and besides… the bouncy castle came in handy.” Louis flushed bright red, Harry grinning, embarrassed. “You’re more than I could’ve asked for just the way you are.” Both boys remained quiet for a few minutes, unspoken apologies being exchanged between them. 

“Thanks for not disappearing after this.” Harry breathed against Louis’ neck, making him shiver.

“No, thank you for giving me a chance to treat you right. This is the exact opposite of a sacrifice.” Louis grinned, pulling back to kiss Harry gently again. “You can be my little bad boy.” Louis offered, and Harry had to admit, he liked the sound of that.


End file.
